More that months
by francismom
Summary: Sometimes we need something bad to happen to see the good thing that we have, but sometimes maybe to late. Mpreg. CLEX LEXANA...some Clana Implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, well this is my first story in Smallville, so please be good with me. I have to say that I speak Spanish so my English is very elemental. I hope this story is good enough for you. I have a big obsession with the Clex and well Mpreg too.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clark?" Chloe called out his name. "Clark. Please, open the door" he could her desperate calls from the other side of the door. Chloe had been with him as long as he could remember. She didn't care if he acted like an ass when the Red Kryptonite influenced him, or when his superhero complex surfaced, or when his kryptonian anatomy problems hit him with full force. After his fight with Lex, she and his mother were his biggest support. "Clark. Please." He could hear in her voice, she was close to begging. "Come on, let me in, please."

Clark was on his bathroom's floor, sweating and fighting down dry heaves. That weren't an abnormal occurrence for him, or at least not since three weeks ago, or so. At first he was sure the nausea, fatigue and headaches was caused by Lex and his upcoming wedding to Lana. He felt… heartache, like never before, like his sole was about to be ripped apart. Even now just thinking about them together brought fresh tears in his eyes, and felt his mount with acrid taste. … So it was not hard to convince himself this pain caused all his problem.

But now, now he wasn't so sure, beside the horrible dizziness, pain in his chest and nausea there was something else wrong with him, but he was so scared to find out what, and he just wanted Lex to be with him. "Okay. Okay, I'm coming." Clark said finally as he climbed to his feet. He walked to the door very slowly because the pain in his chest and head, and the dizziness which made his vision blurry. When he opened the door, he could see the worry on his friend's face. "Sorry" He says in a rough voice.

"Oh God, Clark. You need to lie down". Chloe took his hands and guides him to his bed making him to lie down. She was so worried about him, this was not normal for Clark. All the dizziness, the change in his appetite, his loss of weight… Oh god, she doesn't know what is wrong with him and it scared her so much.

"Here Clark." Chloe covered him with three sheets his shivering form. "Sleep, ok?" Clark nodded, his eyes closing as he fallen to sleep.

Jor-El had told them some things about Clark's body, and how he will responses to this world. He even mentioned the reproduction, but nothing he said could explain his correct syndromes. Nothing about loss of weight, rise in the appetite, paleness or nausea, there wasn't apparent reason for Clark to be this weak. They tried going to the Fortress, in a hope to gain some answer, but Clark had been too weak for super speed to go to the cave, and Chloe was too concerned for him to leave him alone.

Chloe sat close to him and thought on a way to help Clark, there were two people that could help him. One was close to marry The Big Bitch of the world and after his fight with Clark almost a month ago which caused many tears and scream to come from Clark, it made Lex not a real opinion. So that left the second person, the man who had helped Clark in the last three years with all his medical problems, Dr Cadmus, but after what happened with Lex, Chloe was not so sure if she could trust the man because he works for the LexCorps. But Chloe was desperate, and Clark was sick, Mrs. Kent was in Washington and couldn't help for them and Lex, Lex was with his stupid Lana, close to be a happily married couple…_happy my ass_, Chloe fumed in her mind.

* * *

Chloe had called Martha and had told her everything that happened since her departure. After that she made a quick call, and Dr Cadmus had arrived in little while. He was checking on Clark now, the man's face was neutral but all the things that he wrote in his note, didn't look good at all.

He took out a needle and touches it to one of Clark's fingers, for a moment nothing happened then a small blood appears. The Doctor looked toward Chloe with a scared look on his face.

"Miss Sullivan, We have to take Clark to my hospital now. He would be much safer there" Dr Cadmus told her

"What? Why? What is wrong with him?" _And the blood, why was Clark bleeding, how could Clark be bleeding?_

"Listen his pupil's aren't responding like I would like. They're a little sluggish, and his body doesn't seem to have the same invulnerability, so the best is take him to the hospital, my hospital, his pulse is too low and his breathing is very weak." Dr Cadmus told Chloe.

Clark was taken by multiples nurses and doctor after they arrived to the hospital almost four hours ago. Clark didn't wake up in the ambulance or in the ER, and that made Chloe even more worried, she was close to tears by the time they arrived to the hospital. W_hat was happening with him?._ A nurse had told her that they take Clark for testing and they would take some scans too; they were trying to stabilize him because his blood pressure was too low and Dr Cadmus was worried about his heart and his lungs, and that Clark still was unconscious.

* * *

"Chloe, Chloe," Martha 3 hours later she heard Mrs Kent calling her name as hse runned toward her.

Chloe looked at her and her tears started to fall for the first time. "Mrs. Kent… Clark …" she choked on her tears, as she felt all her strange gave away as she almost collapsed to Martha's embrace.

Martha now knew the situation was bad. She knew his son had been a little off lately after the disaster with Lex, but now she could clearly see in Chloe eyes that his son's condition get worse. She took the young woman in her arms and hugged her.

"Chloe what is it? Where is Clark?" Martha tried to be gentle and patient, but it was almost impossible when his son was sick and she had no idea what was happening.

After some time, Chloe calmed down enough to be able to tell what happened. Martha's heart felt like it was breaking and she was so desperate after she heard that his son was having trouble with breathing and was bleeding.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor?" Lex's secretary said with a strange light in her eyes that Lex couldn't clearly read.

Lex looked her with cold eyes. "What's it, Samia?"

"Uhh…Mr. Luthor one of your guards has called up and informed me about a patient who was recently brought in one of the Dr Cadmus' laboratories. He reported the doctors and nurses had been with the patient for the last five hours and they were trying to stabilize him, his breathing is weak, he is bleeding and it looks like…-" Samia what interrupted by Lex's cold voice.

"And it's interest for me how?" Lex lately was so cold, Samia wondered what has happened to the man she knew once. "I have many things to do, so get to the point and tell what is going on in that lab?" He didn't care for anything anymore, his love and passion disappeared with Clark. He tried to tell himself that Lana was the women who he loved, but all he could feel when he was with her, was emptiness.

Samia was nervous about what she would tell him, she didn't knew anymore how he would react" Mr. Luthor, Dr Cadmus is with the patient and his name is …Clark Kent." After those two last words she could see worry and pain in her boss's face.

"Get out and put me through with the one who called. NOW!" Lex was worried and angry, he and Clark were nothing anymore, all was over, but God, he loved the younger man so much, and now Clark was in the hospital sick and apparently without his healing ability.

* * *

Dr. Cadmus was talking with Martha and Chloe, for Clark nothing looks good, there was to many things wrong with his body and it looks like he was not going to make it.

First they tested him for cancer but it come back negative, then they scent his brain but they found nothing wrong there either, but when his blood test come, all made sense, the dizziness, the loss weight, the fatigue, a rise in his appetite, the thirst…but in Clark's case there was something wrong, his organs were not working too well.

And there was the big news, a baby. At first Cadmus thought that it was a mistake, Clark was a man after all, but all the tests come back as positive, confirming the baby's existent. He was two month pregnant. It seem the pregnancy was the reason of the appetite, the thirst and the dizziness, but Clark's body couldn't adapting to the new life inside him, the why was a question yet unanswered.

Apart from that, for Martha and Chloe, the bigger problem was the identity of the baby's other father, Lex Luthor. Martha knew how much her son have been suffering after his break up with Lex.

* * *

Martha took in the sight of her son through teary eyes; she wiped her eyes, as sat down beside her son's bed. An oxygen mask was placed on his pale face. She grabbed his hand and scooted closer to the bed. She was shocked, nervous and happy.

"Oh Clark … I thought I would never have to see you in a hospital bed again and now this…I just don't know what to do, but you have to live so your baby would be ok. You should have told me that you became more sick, Clark. I would have dropped everything I was doing to come home to you. I love you, my son. Please, please be okay baby, Clark. I missed you," she cried. Martha laid her head on top of Clark's hand, letting her tears fall to the bed.

Martha lifted her head to see Clark's eyes half-open. His throat was raspy and he smiled as best he could. Martha stood and leaned over, embracing her son softly, her tears was falling.

Clark's voice was weak as he said "Mom…What is wrong with me?" Martha swallowed hard, blinking quickly and looking down at her hands uncertainly before meeting his son's sleepy gaze.

"Clark there is something I want to tell you OK? Just try to take it easy, I know that this is going to be very shocking for you, but try to relax ok?" Martha said slowly and Clark looked away, eyes shining for the fever.

Martha felt herself floundering. She didn't know what to do. What could she say to make this situation better? Her son was hurting and she was just sitting here and couldn't really help.

TBC

So how was that. I hope you enjoyed it.

.--------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, well this was not corrected for my beta so I'm sorry very much, I'm sorry for the possible mistakes, but well I'm human, sorry. The next chapter will be without mistakes, promises.**

**Disclamer: Smallville's character are not mine, I would love to, but not I'm just a poor women with wish of a pregnant dying Clark.**

**

* * *

****More that Months **

**Chapter 2.**

He had said to himself that Clark was out of his heart, head and life. He had said that the most important person now in his life is Lana. A month ago he swore that Clark was nothing more that a happy moment with a sad ending. Lex is supposed to hate Clark; he must hate him, not care for him.

So now Lex is mad with himself for has been sitting in front of the man that called informing about a Clark Kent in the hospital. The details are poor, nothing new, just that Dr. Cadmus arrived to one of Metropolis's hospitals with a patient in critical condition, the medical staff worked on him for over five hours and the name was Clark Kent.

Clark has lied to him for six years, all his secrets and silly excuses left Lex completely tired of try to be close to him, be more that his friend, for a short time Lex thought that be trusted and loved for Clark was a possibility, but he realized that Clark always will lie to him.

Lex knows that Clark is a liar but the worst is that Lex himself is a liar too. Sometime he feels that nothing matters in his life. He has lied too. He is lying constantly. He has lied to Lana about her supposed pregnancy, he has lied to his father about 33.1, he has lied about Julian's death, and he has lied to Clark about all the investigations about him, about all the incidents with some mutants.

Lex and Clark are both liars, they can't trust anyone, but Clark trusted his parents, Lex doesn't know what is that, a father that can love him and support him not matter what.

Lex realized that Clark will always lie to him, and he will always lie to Clark.

* * *

Martha has explained everything to Clark with Dr. Cadmus's help.

Cadmus said all about this unexpected pregnancy, about the baby and Clark's current state. Clark's body is very wake and apparently is not adapting to the baby inside him, Cadmus can't say the reason, but this can get worse in the next future.

For Clark the idea of have a baby always come with Lana's image in his mind. When he was with Lex he forgot that possibility and after his break up with him he didn't feel like have a romance again. So now the fact that he was pregnant, _being a male alien,_ without the father's of the child next to him, and so sick was really something shocking and scarring for him. He was used to be the super alien with super power who can see through things and can almost fly, but the ability of can get pregnant and have a baby being a man is not something easy of accept or get used too.

After hours of thinking Clark come finally to realize that he is happy of be pregnant and terrified about his health. This baby is his child and for bad or for worse, Lex's child too, and he can't deny that is this fact that made all more easily and in the same time more complicated. And he is terrified because he is sick, he can barely breathe without a cough and that means that maybe he can't survive this pregnancy and maybe his baby won't survive or maybe he will die.

"You will take care of him, right Chloe?" Clark said. His weak voice broke through the silenced private room. Chloe was next to him.

"What? What you mean, Clark?" Chloe asks.

"You will take care of him, right? My mom won't can do it alone now and-…" he was stopped for Chloe before he could finish.

"What are you talking about Clark?" Chloe said. She knows what he is talking about; the true is that she was thinking the same.

"Chloe, please. You … will…take care of…my baby, right?" Clark says weakly and breathless.

"Clark I'll help you to take care of him. Ok? You will be with your baby, and both of you are going to be ok" Chloe really want to believe her own words, "Now you must rest. Ok?" Chloe said with a forced smile.

Clark looked her for a moment and with a sad smile closes his eyes and let's his dreams take him away.

Chloe sat there looking to his pale face, caressing his hand. Dr. Cadmus told them, to Martha and her, that the baby is ok for now, its heartbeat is good and for now it looks stable. But the problem is Clark, his lung and very weak, and his heartbeat is irregular which means that his heart is not working well. She still has troubles accepting that Clark is going to have a baby. But Clark is her friend so accept this is easier. But is her friend's health the problem. She can't stop thinking that maybe Clark will die and the baby too, or maybe just one of them will make it and she doesn't want to know which is more important that the other. Clark was asking her to take care of his child after it was born with his mother, and that just broke her hearth because she knows that that is a possibility. Clark can die and the baby will have no father, but Lex is the father too. And well, Lex is out of the idea because, well he is Lex and he has enough with LexCorp, Lana, their baby and Lex's wish of control the world.

For over two years Chloe is the only real friend that Clark has had, and because of that Chloe will make sure that Clark and his baby stay safe and alright.

* * *

Lex is sat in his office in the mansion. Lana is next to him, talking about her fantastic day with her new credit card and limousine. Is almost seven o'clock in the night, he is hungry, tired and bored but Miss Lana don't seem to see this because she continues with her prattle non stop. Is in moments like this with a boring and simple Lana that Lex remembers Clark, he never let past the dinner time because for Clark that is the moment in which the family sat together in the table and share their day at the school or the job, and he was used to that with Clark, he was used to come to their penthouse sit close to him, eat a dinner made for him and talk about the school, some projects and how good was to be there with each other.

He is with Lana because she is so naïve that can't see the true even in front of her own eyes. Sometime he gets tired of her. With Desire and Helen he wasn't looking for something different to love and somehow power. But with Lana everything is so simple, her face, her body, her honesty, her dreams, her actions. Well her actions not so much because she is with him now thanks to a horrible lie that now seems stupid to him. She is really annoying; she wants to know everything with the excuse that she is who always has been alone and never trusted for any of her friends or lovers. Sometime Lex doesn't understand how Clark was in love with her for so many years and what Whitney, Jason, and all her dead boyfriends saw in her. God that woman is unbearable.

Lex wanted to know about Clark but Dr. Cadmus never answered his calls and any of his employees has seen or hear or read about Clark's state.

* * *

Her baby is going to have a baby. Her son can die. Her grandchild can die. His son is in love with Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor is the father of her son's baby. And Lex Luthor is the father of Lana's baby.

God in moments like this Martha just wish to have Jonathan to her side. She lost a husband, she lost a baby, so she knows how Clark can feel if he lost his baby. But she doesn't want to know how it feels to lose a living son.

For every mother her child is her child no matter what. Clark always will be her son not matter if he is a pregnant alien who is in love with a man that doesn't know limits.

She is scares for them. But she has to be strong and fight hard for her family.

So??????

Horrible??? Pathetic???...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to all who reaview, and to all who read this.**

**I just want to know if you want a happy sappy Clex ending or other ending.**

**Sorry the horrible spelling I have not beta.**

**Chapter 3.**

It has been three long weeks, multiples test has been made and various treatments were applied on Clark. Clark has been stabilized enough for get back to his home, and the baby has almost three months now and looks good, well considering.

Dr. Cadmus has known the secret about Clark for a long time now. In the beginning he was skeptical about the existents of an alien that looks exactly like any human, but now when he looks to Clark's pale and withdrawn face, he can see a normal person with many differences but with a great heart and a big personality. He knows that Lex is the father of the baby and that Clark is still in love with him, but his territory is only the medical so he never will say to Clark that Lana is not pregnant or that Lex is still in love with him too, and never will say Lex about Clark's pregnancy and that he is being a big idiot.

For him seems ironic that Lex is with a healthy and boring Lana thanks to a superficial and false pregnancy and Clark is here almost dying with Lex's baby alone.

* * *

Clark usually is very tired; he can't be awake for long moments, and his body has become lethargic and weak. The paleness in his face and the weakness in his voice are some signs of Clark's current state. Since he arrived to the farm he just sleep, write and eat, well he eats when he can at least support his head.

For him, his baby is going to be a boy, he just know it. He has been thinking in some names, he knows that his baby is just three months, but Clark also knows that he won't last so much for know his child so he wants to chose his son's name and buy some clothes and his cradle, in that way when his baby boy is older, he will know how much his father loved him.

He also has been writing some letter one for his mother, other for Chloe and a many more for his future baby and well he can't help it, one or two for the father of his son, Lex. _Lex, Lex, Lex_. God, he can't stop thinking and loving that stupid, stubborn, liar, manipulative, egocentric, and bald…sexy, tender, sometimes noble and very hot Lex. But when he remember that Sexy Lex is sleeping and close to marry the flaccid stupid bitch of the town, best known like Lana Lang, Clark just wish that she get fat and get grooves with her famous pregnancy.

* * *

Martha is all smile and charm in front of her son, always is speaking to him in a gently and serene voice, but when she is alone the tears, desperation and grief are evident. 

Sometimes when Clark is sleeping and his hand is close to his middle she can feel an immense happiness, a grandchild, a new life is grownup inside Clark and this can be the opportunity of a new beginning for all of them. But like she feels happiness, she can't prevent all the bad thoughts about a dying Clark and an orphan baby. She can't imagine a life without Clark and now a life without Clark and with a baby, is more difficult.

* * *

Chloe has been working in the Daily Planet, trying to evade the intense Lana and his favorite part, buying baby's stuff. She cried inconsolably for days in the hospital, but now she has decided that Clark doesn't need more depression just happy moments so she is making everything for her friend can be happy. Clark told her that the baby is a boy, his X-ray vision is over, so she has to believe him. 

A few clothes in little size, because the babies grown fast son is better big clothes. A few slight jackets, shirts of cotton without sleeves and little caps, sheets and curtains, shampoo, little combs, some toys…..

She knows that Clark is just three months pregnant but never is too early for buy things for the baby and she really loves shopping. She was thinking in a blue cradle with stars and moons in the wood but that is just Clark's decision.

TBC???...Ok...next time some Clex time...aand not Lexana


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, well I hope is good, Like always I'm sorry for the bad grammar.**

**Thanks to all who read and review or just read.**

**Chapter 4.**

**A month later. Metropolis City.**

A month has passed and Clark has been feeling well enough to get out of the farm and hang out with Chloe. He is four months pregnant and is starting to show a little but nothing so big, the problem as usual is his pale frame and fatigue, but his mom, Chloe and Dr. Cadmus always made sure that he is resting, breathing and eating.

For Clark is so good be able to be outside the farm, he was beginning to stir crazy.

They have been in the mall for over two hour. They entered every store and always bought something thanks to Chloe and her _Ohhh look at that, is so cute_

"Ok. We have enough clothes for Little Baby; now let's find something for Mr. Daddy" Said a happy Chloe with a big smile, credit card and like ten bags of clothes and toys in her hands. His friend has a problem, Clark has realized, Chloe is addict to the shopping, well yea, she is a women and every women has a compulsive obsession with the shopping, but god, Chloe is just a new level of compulsive chopper.

Clark snorts "What? Yea, Chloe we have many clothes for _Little Baby_. But we aren't buying more clothes, I don't need anything" He said almost pleading. He has just two bags of purchases in his hands because Chloe didn't want to over weary him.

Chloe gives a small laugh "Yea right, very soon you won't be able of use that jeans or yours horrible and pathetic flannels" She take his arm without saying more and both led to one of the stores of male clothes.

Finally after an hour and a half more, Chloe decided that this mall didn't have more thing interesting to see so the best was go to home and visit another shopping mall maybe the next day.

"What surprise" Great_, just fucking great_. Of all the people that Clark Kent could meet in the Mall Lana Lang had to appear. Clark is cursed, yea cursed and forced for a mysterious entity to live in misery and embarrassing moment, like now. He is staring to believe it.

"Chloe and _Clark_, in shopping day¡¡¡" There was a sarcastic tone in her voice but Lana was a beautiful women, always so fashionable and her attitude worthy of a top model in a foot-bridge.

"Hello Lana" Finally was Chloe who talked first. Her voice was neutral but her eyes were throwing dagger. She noticed that Clark was paler that before if that was possible, he was trying to hide his stomach with all the bags, but his hands were a little shaking. "How are you?" Chloe really didn't care.

Lana is watching Clark with a vicious look. _He's fat_. Weird Clark never was a fat boy. _He is pale_. Weirder because Clark never get sick, God he even died and get back to life. _Stop, I don't care._ Yea, Lana keeps living in denial. _I love Lex, he loves me_. Haaa, yea denial.

"You would know it if you had not left me in pre-start line every time I called to you" Lana answered a little hurt.

"Oh well I has been really busy" Chloe quickly trying to avoid a fight. God, she really is staring to NOT like this girl.

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Really? Busy? Wow funny way of work, going of shopping and take almost half mall store, and with _Clark_" Lana said Clark's name with a despised way.

"Well, Clark is good friend and good company. And I do like to be with him, pity many person don't see that" Chloe said in a voice equivalent to a roll eyes.

Lana raised and eyebrow again, but before she opened her mouth something catched her attention "Is that baby clothes?" Lana asked a little surprised and a little happy.

Clark tried to be unaware of the conversation instead of being nice and lie to his ex-girlfriend he is getting all the bags in the car avoiding Lana's eyes. The best is stay away of Lana's comments and don't start an argument because of Lana's hurt felling and Clark's lies and Chloe's procuring, bla bla bla. _Damn, this was a good day_. Clark and Chloe thought. _Happy ideas, Clark happy ideas_…his baby, his baby.

_Uh-oh_." Yea, baby clothes. Why?" Chloe said in an innocent voice and is trying to make up a lie.

"Uhh well, baby clothes….Ohhh Chloe is for my baby. Thanks" Lana's face is bright with a big smile. _Ohh clothes, presents, for me, my baby well for me_. _Ouch Chloe is so good and Clark well I'm the women that he loves after all, god can't he be out of my life?, but well new clothes and it looks so pretty, wow Clark is good in buying clothes, well clothes for babies' my baby._

Chloe take deep breaths and count to ten several times, is not good idea cut the head of Lex Luthor's new toy called girlfriend, best know as Lana. _Bitch Lana, Stupid Lana, foolish Lana._ Chloe screamed in her head.

_Her baby? Her baby_? "Chloe, we better go" Clark said that. And the two girls are looking him, Chloe in a patient and knowing look, and Lana in an annoying and curious way.

He is trying really hard not burn her perfect and stylized hair.

"And Lana the clothes are not for _your_ baby, Ok, _Lana?_ You aren't the only pregnant in the world; you should know that, after all, your boyfriend is Lex. Oh sorry fiancé"

To that, Lana's bright face became a shadow and a frown took place.

Chloe trying not to laugh get quickly in car and without a good bye, she and Clark speed out of there.

**Road to Smallville**.

After their encounter with Lana they tried to make the rest of the day the most nice and calm possible.

Is 4: 45 pm and Chloe better hurry up in get Clark to his house soon because anything good can happen if Mrs. Kent get mad.

The road is almost dark and Clark is deeply slept in his sit, a hand in his stomach and the other in his side, is a cute scene. Chloe signed deeply but relaxed and continued driving.

Suddenly a car comes in front of her and she had to use the brakes sharply,

She yells_ Clark_

Clark awake with a yelp

Both scream

The car rotates several times

And then…. The car stops

Both of them are breathing heavily, their heart are throbbing faster. Chloe is the first in recover of the scare.

"Clark, are you ok? The baby is ok? Do you feel any pain?" She says franticly, while touching his body looking for an injury.

"I think we are ok, but my chest hurts" He said in a breathless voice. Chloe smiled.

"Clark? Chloe?"

_No, god, this can't be happening, Lex?_ There are many so people who have cars and is Lex, exactly Lex who almost kills them.

Lex is looking though the windshield and he looks, _concerned?_

"Clark? Chloe? Are you two ok?" Lex tried to get a look to both of them, but she just can see Chloe's face and Clark's hair.

"He almost kills us, and asks if we're ok? God he is dumb" Chloe said with anger, she take a look to Clark and open the door. When her feets hit the ground she started yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Idiot. That car is too complicated for your minimal skills? You almost kill us. Is not the first time that you tried to kill someone with your car" She is red, she wants to kill him. _Clark and the baby could have been wounded_.

Lex took a breath. "Miss. Sullivan, it was not my intention tried to get you hurt. And I didn't try to kill someone before with my car, Clark is always ok and you are ok, so please stop making a scene" Lex said in that _I know everything and I'm more that you _voice. Chloe rolls her eyes.

Inside the car, Clark is tried to take deep breaths, he didn't need to go there and see Lex. He didn't need or want talk to him, feel him; he had avoided Lex for three moths now and wanted to do it for more moths. His baby is ok and he is ok, at least for now. He didn't want Lex for anything.

He just wanted peaceful moments in his pregnancy, he wanted to feel the baby inside him, buy clothes and toys, he wanted his mom's pie and cookies and her hugs and her kisses, and he wanted Chloe's silly comments and her sweet presence.

Ok, all his life he has been an idiot who never fight for what he really wants, he is always running so he'll do it again. Yea, why not all is better that to be in front of Lex now and talk to him. But like he is cursed he had to talk to him. _Damn_

"Clark" Is his flat voice. "Clark, you ok, right?" Clark turned his head and looked him. Lex is now in front of him. God, Clark missed Lex's eyes and lips, and jaw and…hell, he missed him all. _Stupid alien me_.

"What, you care?" Clark asked in a sarcastic way "Wow must be raining cows now" He decided that is not going to cry, scream, shake or pass out, not in front of him anyway.

Lex smiled sadly and shook his head. "You always so impossible, but I have to admit that I never imagine that your cowardice will make you use a women to defend you" Les's face is serious, but there is something in his eyes that Clark not really can understand.

"Well, I'm not hiring mutant and killer like you, so points for me" Clark opened the door and pushed Lex to the side. Before get out of the car he adjusted his shirt and coat.

"What do you want, Lex? Is not like you care for any of us" Clark is tired, he is wishing for his bed and his pillow in that moment.

Lex can see the paleness in his face, the weakness in his body and…_the weight? Is he fat? Clark is fat? Alien can be fat?_ "Well you interrupt in my installations, make false news about me and my job; and is me who has a problem?"

To that both Chloe and Clark laugh really harder. Chloe is next to Clark, both facing Lex, they tried to stop their laughing but a look to Lex's mad face and they can't stop.

"Please, Lex, doesn't even Lana would believe that. Ok, maybe Lana will" Clark said with a big smile. He is supporting himself in the car door.

"Why did you go to the hospital?" Lex asked and he knew that that will make them close their mouths. "I knew you couldn't breathe, very weird in an _alien_ like you"

And Lex was right; they stopped laughing and their face become serious. Clark's eyes are filled with tears as he put his right hand in his middle and his left was trying to take the door and let the rest of his body fall. _There is not way that Lex knows, Lex doesn't know. _Clark said desperately in his head. _No, no no. He won't take my baby, all is fine._

He got inside the car, his mind too scared for say something to Lex.

"You should let him alone Lex. He has enough" Chloe said in a surrender and sad voice. Tears are in her eyes but not falling.

**TBC...**so reaview if you can or want...Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Yea wow, me...OK, I'm close to start classes again so here is the new chapter.**

Thanks to all who review and I'm glad that so many people is reading this, I like the reviews but if you just read, well i'm not mad, just that I don't know if I'm doing good or not.

Well Haley Thank you very much for be my new Beta. She is really nice and wow she helped me a lot.

**More That Months. Chapter 5**

**Three Days later. ****Luthor Mansion. **

It was 6:25 am. Lana was making her last arrangements for her wedding dress; the entire mansion was full of flowers, presents, and employees. She wanted everything to be perfect and didn't want any mistake; after all, it was her wedding. This was the day the she would became a Luthor, so this had to be a perfect day, every detail was important: candles, food, glasses, tablecloths, carpets, lights, music, color of the walls, even the priest's clothes. She was not happy, however, with how slow her maids were working and the fact that her dress made her look fat-_and she couldn't look like that!_-no matter if she was pregnant or not, she did have an image to preserve.

While Lana was making her maids and designer miserable, Lex was locked in his office with the excuse of working before the wedding so he would be free for the honeymoon, but the truth was that he was hiding from Lana and all of her nuisance. After his encounter with Clark he was more than sure that Clark was sick and hiding another secret already. Clark was so pale, his face was withdrawn, it looked like he could barely stand, since his feet and his hands were shaking. In spite of everything though, Clark had a glow in his eyes, despite his physical state his eyes were glowing and most surprising of all, he was a little fat. And talking about fat, Lana was getting fat as well, that made Lex shake his head, Lana was getting fat of a baby that was just hormones and synthetics drugs. It was his father, his father made all the plans and the tests, it was supposed to be something that he never would know; but Lex like a good Luthor, discovered everything so his father retaliated by blackmailing him all the time with 33.1. That project was over a long time ago because his love for Clark, but his farm boy didn't have any idea and he didn't want to lose him.

Now he didn't have his Clark, or his project, or his freedom; he didn't have anything except a tumor called Lana and a stupid baby composed of drugs.

Lex had tried to talk with Dr. Cadmus but the only response that he got the first few weeks was an '_I'm really busy Lex, maybe another day'_ but now it was _'I can't tell you anything, it's not my place'_. He could go to the Kent farm and ask what was happening because all his other tactics hadn't worked not his investigator, spies, doctors, or his guards had been able to find out what the big secret was that Dr. Cadmus was helping to hide.

"Lex, did you finish? The wedding is tomorrow and everything needs to be ready so we can go to Bora Bora." Lana's voice startled Lex and he quickly closed his laptop. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress which made her breasts very distinct. "Are you ok? You have been really quiet these last days, I'm not even as quiet as you, even after what happened", she said touching his cheek with her thumb.

"What do you mean, what happened to you? Why didn't you tell me?" Lex asked looking directly into her eyes.

Lana shrugged. "Oh, well nothing important happened. I just had a encounter with Chloe and Clark in the shopping mall the other day and well we had a little disagreement, like always, but nothing big", she said with a small smile, but she really wished to know why they were buying baby clothes, and although she wouldn't admit it, she was worried for Clark, he really looked awful…_and fat._

"What kind of disagreement? I thought you and Chloe never fight", Lex asked, now intrigued. "Or was it between you and Clark? That would be nothing new." After hearing of them fighting Lex knew that Clark wouldn't let Lana marry him, maybe after all Clark did still love him.

"Well they were in the mall and I thought that the baby clothes were for the baby, our baby, but Clark suddenly became all angry and made Chloe get in the car and they both left", Lana still was hurt that her baby was not important enough for her friend, Chloe was supposed to be her best and only friend, why couldn't she be happy that Lana was going to marry Lex, have a kid, and be happy? Sometimes, Lana hated the way everyone pushed her to the side.

Lex frowned, "What baby clothes?" _this is very weird_.

"They were buying a lot of clothes for babies and even toys", she answered.

"Maybe they were for Lois?" Lex asked, trying to think of a reason of why Clark would be buying clothes for a baby if he was so sick.

"Maybe", Lana said with a shrug then kissed him and left.

Lex was then left alone in his thoughts and that was never a good thing.

**Kent Farm.**

"Why are you awake this early sweetie?" Martha asked her son who was sitting on the porch of the house with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands; he was wearing his pajamas and a hoodie that didn't hide his belly very well.

He smiled at her. "Hello mom. Well I was getting a little tired of staying in bed and I wanted a little of sun this morning", he said, sounding very weak. After his little chat with Lex, it had been more than necessary to take him to the hospital again for a few hours; but he really didn't want be there more than necessary. His blood pressure was very low and his breathing had been erratic; Dr. Cadmus had said that he was upset for his confrontation with Luthor and that it wasn't any good for the baby.

So he had been in bed for the last three days. He had barely eaten any food; all he can do is sleep and Cadmus said that this could be a symptom of anemia, nothing unexpected in a pregnancy but very dangerous for Clark.

Martha smiled warmly to her son and touched his face. "That is good, baby. Now you need to eat some food, ok? It's not good for the baby. I have cookies, more chocolate, salad, bacon, bagels and orange juice. What do you say?"

Clark smiled and nodded to her. "Ok mom. I think that bacon and juice would be good, maybe some cookies too?"

Martha laughed, glad that her son was finally going to eat something. "Whatever you want, baby. Come on, let me help you", she said as she gave him her hand for support and Clark took it. His legs were always feeble and walking always left him wheezing these days. Slowly they entered the house and got to the kitchen.

"The clothes that Chloe bought are beautiful and the toys are really pretty. You are four months now and time flies so the best is to buy everything and think on every detail: food, milk, clothes, toys, shoes, sheets, diapers a lot of diapers", Martha said happily, despite Clark's health problems, she was awaiting her grandchild with open arms. Maybe this baby could make them all better but the most important thing would be that he would be loved.

Clark smiled and nodded to his mother. He was scared at first that his mother was going to freak out with all this but now he was more than certain that his mother would love his son and would take care of him-with Chloe's help, he hoped-when he is not longer here.

He ate in silence while his mother talked on the phone with Washington. Clark was thinking of Lex, he appeared to be the same when it came to his face but it was his eyes that gave him away. Lex's face was always cold and uncaring; but when he looked in his eyes three days ago, they showed something different, they were looking at Clark in the same way they did when both of them had been together.

They had been together for almost three years in secret, all about Krypton and Jor-el was said. It was when his father had died that his mother found out after she saw them in the car kissing. Chloe, Clark was certain, knew a long time ago. When he was with Lana last year while he was human, he had been fighting with Lex, he wanted a life together and didn't want to be hidden and Lex wanted to say to everyone that they were together.

When Gabriel had shot him, Lex and him got back together and Lana was supposed to be forgotten; but of course, she couldn't take no for an answer so she kept looking for him and when she realized that it really was over, she went to Lex. At first Clark tried to see it like a normal thing; and that it wasn't that bad that his ex-girlfriend was living in the house of his secret boyfriend. Even when Lex was possessed by Zod and Clark and him slept in the mansion with Lana in the next room she didn't suspect anything about them and she went directly to Lex's bed. Lex ended up drunk after the party as he was dressed as Julius Cesar, but Clark went to his home because of his mother and Chloe, and Lana took Lex to the Mansion. Clark knew what had happened the moment he saw Lex, they argued for hours but in the end they finished in bed, panting and very happy. But the big bomb came with Lana's pregnancy, Chloe was the first to know, then Lex, then Lois, later his mother, and he was the last; even Oliver and Jimmy knew about it before he did. They argued, yelled at each other, many painful things were said and in the end Lex went to his mansion where his future wife and son were and Clark to his farm with a broken heart and in immense desolation. The funny thing is that when Lana said that she was pregnant, Clark already was a month pregnant.

When even Zod didn't destroy him with all his powers Lana had done it in just a few seconds.

Suddenly Clark stared to feel dizzy, his vision got blurry and his stomach hurt. With an agonized scream Clark passed out cold and hit the wooded floor.

**The Talon. Chloe's apartment.**

Chloe Sullivan had big plans for her life and one of them was to be a reporter in the Daily Planet with a lot of respect and even more important contacts.

Well that _was_ the plan because now, with Lana's wedding, the phantom travelers and Clark's pregnancy, her whole life was out of control, she could kick Lana's ass and be there for Clark and support him with his pregnancy but everything was so hard now.

Her cell phone rang and she answered a little annoyed, "Yea?"

_"Chloe?"_ It was Mrs. Kent and apparently she was crying.

"Mrs. Kent? What's wrong?" Chloe asked, already making her way to the door after she picked up her coat and car keys.

_"It's Clark, we're in the hospital. He passed out, Chloe. He's unresponsive and..."_ Martha's voice trailed off as she started to sob.

"Ok Mrs. Kent. I'm on my way, ok?"

_"Ok, Chloe. Ok"_

TBC...God I love Clark sick...well Next chapter the wedding, Lex get close to the true about Clark and more CLEX...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Well new chapter and I hope is good because I have a little troubles writing this.**

**Thank you very much, Haley, for be my beta.**

**More that Months. Chapter 6.**

**Five Hour****s Later. Metropolis City. Hospital**

"He has a very low blood pressure, his heart is behaving erratically causing a lot of trouble and his kidneys are not working normally. It appears he passed out due to his low blood pressure, and tachycardia and general pain in his body is causing for what looks like arthritis", Dr. Cadmus explained, sighing deeply at the looks of horror of the two women in front of him. Both Martha and Chloe took a deep breath, preparing themselves for the worst. "It looks like Clark's body is shutting down. I have been studying all my reports and all the notes about Clark that were written in the past few years. The only explanation for Clarks' sudden critical state is that here on the earth he can't find all the recourses and energy for being pregnant. He has lost all his power and his body is not invulnerable anymore", Dr. Cadmus said with a sad voice. Due to all this misfortune it was looking as if the young Kent wasn't going to survive and perhaps his baby wasn't either. "We believe that four months are adequate for the baby to be strong and healthy enough, we have carried out multiple tests in the last few months and the baby presents a corporal structure of a human baby when it's in the sixth month of gestation. If Clark has his pregnancy in normal terms he would give birth in his sixth month so…" Cadmus hesitated. "We believe that we can get the baby out very soon if Clark's condition gets any worse".

"Oh my god", Chloe whispered and half hugged Martha.

"Isn't there anything you can do for Clark?" Martha said in a tired voice, her eyes red from crying and her face pale.

"The baby looks fine, the only worry is that his heart beat is a little slow but that can happen. Right now we are giving Clark medication for his blood pressure and to control the tachycardia. We are monitoring his kidney and making preparations for a CAT-Scan", Cadmus said, talking slowly and with a gentle voice so as to not frighten the two women at the mention of a CAT-Scan. "I assure you it's necessary, the best would be to know if Clark can have a possible neurological problem, if he falls into a coma, the situation could become critical and uncontrollable"

Martha and Chloe nodded. "You can see him in a few minutes, but the best is let him rest and not disturb him too much. Oh and Clark was right; it is a boy", he said with a sad smile and left.

"I can't lose them", Martha said, "I can't lose either of them, this is so unfair", She sobbed. Chloe just held onto her and hugged her as she cried silently as well.

**Luthor Mansion.**** Lex's Office.**

"_Mr. L__uthor, the contact D-M5 has informed us that Mr. Kent is back in the hospital with Dr. Cadmus." _

"Are you sure?" Lex asked impatiently. His contact had finally found something about Clark and his health problems. "I want D-M5 in there, but I don't want any troubles, Sullivan and Mrs. Kent should be there as well. I want to know _everything_", Luthor commanded.

"_Of course__, sir", _A small click was heard asthe conversation ended.

Lex took a deep breath. Soon he would know everything about Clark Kent. He just couldn't imagine what could be so bad that would cause a man as powerful as Clark to go to the hospital on several occasions.

"You know you really shouldn't be even thinking not to mention spying on your ex-lover when your wedding is tomorrow", Lionel Luthor said as he made his way inside the room, a pleased smile in his face. "Lana could suspect something, and that is not good for our plans".

"_Our_ plans, Father? No, _your_ plans, whatever twisted idea you have I'm not interested in helping you make them real", Lex said angrily, clearly not in the mood in having one of the multiple mental games with his father. He wanted to know about Clark and why he was in the hospital.

"Oh, come on son. It surely can't be more twisted than the project 33.1", Lionel said, knowing what his son's weak point was and that being Clark Kent. It was a stupid love between a billionaire and a farm boy but the young Kent had remarkable abilities, now more than never, so he wanted Clark just for himself, for experiments of course. "How is that boy that used to come with flannels and a pie and always finished his little visit in horizontal position on your bed?"

"I wouldn't know. Someone made me leave him", Lex said in a strained tone, he was dangerously close to kill his father with his cell phone. "But you tell me, you _are _dating his mother, Oh no wait, now that I remember, Clark almost threw you out a window because you kissed her, so that must be over. Sad". Now he was smiling, it wasn't a smile from the heart but it was enough to make Lionel angry.

"Ohh, Lex", Lionel said with his best solemn tone but failing. "You shouldn't lose time with that flannel boy. After all, he is more than gone now anyway", he said, smirking when Lex reacted.

"What do you know about him? What do you mean with gone?!", Lex had his father's shirt clutched in his hands and they are face to face. "Dad, what do you know about him? Dad?!"

"God Lex, calm down". Lionel freed himself from his son's hand and walked toward the desk. "I just know that after tomorrow you're going to a married man, very soon a _father_ and maybe happy?" Lionel smiled when he said the last part.

"A father? Do you even remember the truth about Lana's_ baby_?" Lex sometimes couldn't follow his father's games, despite everything.

"Yea exactly, you are going to be a _daddy_" The older Luthor smiled and turned to the door. "What will Clark think about all this?", Lionel said as he exited his son's house with a big smile and very pleased with himself.

Some time later Lex sat in his office with tears in his eyes, he had read the report about Clark and he never imagined that Clark could have been in such bad health and would need so much attention. Echocardiograms, Cat-Scans, multiple blood tests, three spinal taps, a biopsy, and multiple ultrasounds. An _ultrasound_…why would Clark be having an _ultrasound_, he could help but wonder.

"Lex, honey. It's time for dinner, Come on". His beautiful and _lovely_ future wife was waiting for him at the door. Yea, Lana was so _lovely, _like multiple hot needles piercing in his back, glass in his feet, and knives stabbing in the underside of his nails.

He smiled despite his thoughts and walked with her to go eat; but not before he quickly stashed Clark's report in a secure place. He would investigate about the ultrasound later in the night.

TBC...

**Review if you like and remember that is the only way that I can know if this is good, bad or really bad.And if are Flames, well please be nice and not so coarse and rough, ok..bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, new chapter, I'm working in the next. **

**Thank so much to Haley for her help.**

**I hope this chaper is good because I had a few troubles with Lex's emotions.**

**Please review if you like so I can to know if I'm doing a good job. If are flames well...don't be so rude with me is not my fault if you ahve a bad day or something and is me who get the bad things... so enjoy...**

**Someone can helpme with Clark's age..is just that I can't remember it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Metropolis City. Clark Kent's**** Room**

Clark woke up feeling numb throughout his body, something in his nose, a pressure in his finger and wrists, and hearing a throbbing sound that refused to let him sleep.

He opened his eyes and the piercing light hit him hard so he quickly closed them again. A soft hand on his face made him open his eyes again. There was his mother, even with his blurry vision he could see the tiredness in her face and her bloodshot eyes what clearly indicated that she had been here for hours, waiting for him to wake up. Now that he realized he was in a hospital, he opened his eyes more, seeing the black walls and all the monitors and wires that were connected to his body.

"Hey sweetie. Glad finally you decided to wake up", His mother said, smiling tiredly.

"Mom how is the baby?" he asked, his voice hoarse and barely audible. His right hand went directly to his tummy. "He's ok, right?"

Martha smiled and touched his face. "Yes, the baby is ok. And…well, you were right" She sighed happily. "That baby is a boy"

Clark's smile grew as he touched his belly once again. Despite his weakness, his close to death situation, and his mother's tears, the idea of his baby made everything better for him. He couldn't feel his legs, his hands were shaking, his head was hurting, his breath was short, and he realized he probably had heart troubles but he decided that he was going to survive for his son, he would fight against this agony and his baby would survive.

"Samuel. Sammy" Clark said sleepy. _He couldn't be awake for long time_, the doctor had said to Martha.

"What honey?" his mother asked.

"Please, call him Sam" he said almost in a whisper, his eyes half closed. "You will call him Samuel, mom. But tell him that I gave him his name" He closed his eyes and went to a peaceful sleep but his mother was left with feelings of grief and desolation.

"Yes my baby, Samuel is a beautiful name", she said as she kissed his cheek and stroked his forehead gently.

**Hospital's Cafeteria**

It was close to midnight. Neither Martha nor Chloe had slept, both women too stressed out for try to relax. They were sitting in the cafeteria; Chloe sat, drinking a hot coffee while trying to finish a report for the Daily Planet and Martha had her face in her hands and a coffee in front of her. Both were thinking what the doctor said about the possibility of getting the baby out very soon, they knew that this possibility was more than likely to happen because of Clark's serious illness and his chances of survive were minimal.

Martha couldn't believe that her son who had superstreagth, superspeed and a body invulnerable to any force was now lying in a hospital bed; pregnant and practically dying. Her son was dying and she couldn't do anything about it except be by his side and pray for the best.

But while Martha was prying, Chloe was thinking options to help her friend, she and Clark had tried to talk to Jor-El but the fortress didn't respond and she was lost about what to do. She could study if perhaps some meteor rock might cure him but that was just a desperate idea. Lionel was too dangerous and Lex was out of question because well, he was Clark's ex-boyfriend, now Clark's enemy, and he was soon to be a father of two babies, Clark's and Lana's.

"Are you going to the wedding?" Martha broke the silence. Chloe looked at her.

"Umm? The wedding? Oh, no I don't think so. I'm not in the mood for a party". Yea, Chloe didn't want to go to a place where everyone would smile and put happy face and hug the newlyweds when none of them really cared for Lana and just were there because of Lex's money. And well, she really wasn't happy enough for Lana's frivolity.

"You should go, Lana is your friend and a little cake and champagne can't do any harm", Martha said, trying to get Chloe out of the hospital. The girl had been with Clark since the very minute when he was brought to the hospital for the first time and she deserved a life.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent. I'm ok. I want to talk to Clark and maybe buy some chocolates for him", Chloe said with a smile. Clark had been craving chocolate in all its forms.

"Oh, Ok." The older women chuckled.

**A day later. ****Luthor Mansion. **

A nurse working with Dr. Cadmus had decided to talk with Lex Luthor. After a long night studying Clark's files and talking with some of his doctors on the phone he was lost in knowing for certain what was wrong with Clark because all the tests that Cadmus had tested with Clark were for multiple and very different diseases. He lost his temper and had ordered to find someone who knew what was happening, he didn't care if that person wanted to talk or not, he was going to know the truth no matter what. But Lex just wished that damn nurse would hurry up because his wedding would be in just three hours and he was really anxious.

Lana was in the penthouse in Metropolis. Her aunt had come and both had a nice time together in the morning before they went to the city.

**Metropolis City. Luthor Penthouse**

"This is so pretty Lana, the dress is perfect and you are more than beautiful", Nell said, standing at her niece's side, fixing her hair.

Lana was glad someone who she loved was going to be with her on her wedding day, that way she wouldn't feel alone and have doubts that this could be a mistake. She was trying to say to herself that Lex loved her and he loved their baby and that she was going to be happy, Clark was in the past and her feelings for him were over. But the more that she said that, the more she felt that all this was wrong, that she loved Clark and that maybe everyone was right and Lex was a monster and he was just using her.

"Lana? Sweetie, are you ok?" Her aunt asked her. Lana smiled and blinked.

"Of course I'm ok", the young women said. "I'm just a little nervous", she added as Nell continued to fix her hair.

She put a stop to all those thoughts. Nothing good in her life had lasted very long. So far every entire thing that made her happy had disappeared; her parents, Whitney, her aunt Nell, Adam, Jason, Clark; but she wouldn't lose this. This was the big opportunity for her to be happy. Clark and all those people were in the past. She loved Lex and Lex loved her, she had to believe in that and make sure of that.

Lana had since school never been without a boyfriend; first was Whitney, then Adam, later Jason and then Clark. Multiple men wished to be with her, many men died trying to be with her, and all her boyfriends had died, even Clark, but he had somehow come back to life in a mysterious way that Lex and Chloe had always known but didn't want to tell her. Plenty men that come to her, had hurt her, used her, or abandoned her, so she wouldn't let Lex do the same, he was hers from today.

Soon the time to go to the church had come. Lana was beautiful in her dress; her hair was perfect and her eyes glowed of happiness and anxiety.

**Luthor Mansion.**

It was soon time to go to the church and the nurse hadn't come yet. Lex breathed deeply, feeling the strong urge to kill someone. He was supposed to be in the church fifteen minutes ago, but he was still waiting. His father called and screamed at him to hurry now and arrive in time, the Luthor's didn't need another scandal with his more recent intention of marriage. But Lex wanted to know what was wrong with Clark, in the last three months he never stopped loving him, maybe he couldn't be with him, but Lex wanted to know what was happening with him.

"Mr. Luthor, the helicopter is waiting. Your limousine is ready for when you arrive in the city", one of his staff said. Lex just nodded, took a deep breath, looked at Clark's file once more before wiping a single tear and walking toward the door.

He was close to the helicopter when a woman appeared. He turned to her, and without thinking guided her back into inside the house.

"Mr. Luthor, _certainly _nice to be here despite one of your men threatening me to come". Her name was Heidy Calluty. She was a young woman, with black short hair; she still had the nurse uniform on. "So what you want?"

Lex raised an eyebrow. Typical, Cadmus always worked with people that never were scared of anything and didn't eat off his image. "Tell me everything about Clark Kent", he said. Looking at her face, he saw her frown and shake her head.

"I don't think you have enough time. Your wedding will be..." She looked to her watch. "Ohh…your wedding was supposed to start forty five minutes ago". Great, ten nurses and three doctors had worked on Clark Kent and it had to be her who was practically kidnapped and forced to talk about the young guy who had the heart of all the nurses that had contact with him. Poor boy, so young.

"Don't worry", Lex said as he sat at his desk, put his index finger to his lips, and looked her directly in the eyes. "Why is Kent having so many tests done and what is wrong with him?", he asked, the wedding was left in second place.

"Well your ex-boyfriend is very sick", she smiled when Lex's face darkened a little at the word boyfriend. His eyes flamed. "Don't worry Mr. Lex, that is not a secret anymore", she said, stopping abruptly, she was a little scared of this man, he was insane but more in love than insane, she just knew that. She knew that Lex Luthor was still in love with Clark Kent.

"OK. You probably are going to kill me after I say what you need but well…" Heidy took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute. "Ok, Clark Kent is in critical state; he has organ failure, his heart rate is very low, his neurological response is very erratic, and he is not expected to survive the month".

Lex stood still. His mind trying to process what this women had just said. His Clark was dying. That was absurd, Clark was invulnerable, and he could destroy the world with just a blink. How could Clark Kent be dying? He was sure his heart stopped beating for several seconds.

"Why?" he asked, almost scared of the answer.

"We both know that Clark Kent is not from this planet and that his body, internally, is completely different to ours", she said breathing deeply. She probably would lose her job if Luthor didn't kill her after this.

"Yea, so?" He was almost pleading.

"Clark Kent has four months of gestation". She finally said it and to the confused face of the young man in front of her she continued, "Yes Mr. Luthor, Clark Kent is pregnant". She perhaps was being cruel but she felt a little of satisfaction when a single tear rolled down Lex's face. She had been with Clark in all these months and for her, it was unfair that he and his family were living a nightmare while Lex was living normally. Seeing Lex Luthor cry silently though, she was thinking that maybe the baby wouldn't be so alone after all, maybe could have a father after all, after Clark Kent died.

To be Continued...

Possible Character Death??? Maybe...But hey I love Clark...In pain, sick, hurt and wonded but I love him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello People, Chapter 8 is now here. Well this was a pain for me because wow I couldn't find how make Lex less dark but not so chessy...so I hope is ok. I come to sense and I won't make Lana a big witch, I mean she is going to be Lana like in the show and that is enough for her acting like a rigth?? Wow why we hate Lana so much.

The end is close? Character Death is a warning?. GuysI love Clark and Lex so please...I won't kill Clark...gain. Ok.

Thank to Haley for her help like my Beta.

**Chapter 8.**

**Three hour later. ****Metropolis City. Church. **

Lex didn't show up in the church, he never arrived there.

Lana was crying. Lana was mad. Lana was furious. Lana was irascible. Lana was desperate. Lana was left high and dry. Lana was single. Lana Lang was left waiting. Lana Lang was still Lana _Lang._

She couldn't understand why Lex did this to her. She was so good with him; she was so patient, tender, and gentle with Lex. All the things that she had to formulate for him to finally be with her didn't matter because he was just like the other Luthor. Lex left her alone and she was alone again and now with a baby. But this time she was left looking ridiculous in front of thousands of guests and for that Lex was going to pay. It was clear nothing mattered if he was the big Lex Luthor but Lana knew what and who was important to Lex. She wasn't-despite everyone thoughts-a numb and gauche woman so she was going to use that person and make Lex pay.

Lionel tried to talk to him but his cell phone was off and nobody answered in the mansion. Lionel was close to a heart attack; all his plans apparently were being interrupted again for his son. Clark had to disappear.

**Luthor M****ansion.**

His IQ was very high; his knowledge in chemistry, physics, mathematics, and literature situated him as almost a genius. He was the richest man in the country and LuthorCorp was the most powerful company. He could talk eight different languages and understand three more. He had ten houses, twenty three apartments, and a great car collection.

Lex Luthor on the outside was the man that many other people would like to be, but in the inside Lex Luthor was the man that these other people would be terrified of. In the inside Lex was a broken, empty, desolate, and completely hopeless man who lost the light and was walking in a wrong and dark road.

Three hours ago he was supposed to be married with Lana Lang but four hours ago he was told one of the most shocking and painful secrets he had ever heard which broke the superficial world in which had been living in the last few months.

Since Heidi walked out of the office Lex had been sitting on his couch, tears running down his face, a phone in his right hand and Clark's photo in the other. The photo was showing a Clark with his bright smile and an innocent look in his eyes and the phone was showing Martha Kent's number.

For the second time in his life Lex had not an idea what to do. The first was when he found out about Lana's "pregnancy". The obvious action would be to go to the hospital, talk to Clark, beg him if necessary to stay by his side, work to find a cure, and get to know more about his baby. But he was scared of what could happen; if Martha and Chloe would fight with him, if Clark died and their child would be alone; and all of that made Lex want to hide in Antarctica. For a long time Lex tried to fight his feelings for Clark but that never happened, not Lana, Victoria, Helen, or Desiree could make Lex feel all that Clark did to him.

Lost in his thoughts he was startled when the door opened abruptly. His father entered and forcibly held his shoulder hard.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Lione's face was red with anger. Lex knew that his father was wishing to have his neck in his hands in that moment. "You did the most stupid thing in your life. Now I'm sure that so many hits to your head are finally affecting you. This will cost us and Luthor Corp. All the people in the church, all the guest were furious, but again this is nothing new for them, they are aware of your childish actions", Lionel said, letting go of him.

"I have my own reasons. I don't care what you think", Lex fixed his clothes.

"Think about Lana and 33.1", Lionel said, preparing a scotch for himself.

Lex laughed at that. "Lana? Please Dad. The last thing that you care about is Lana. I think you are going to need to tell her the true about her 'supposed' pregnancy".

"I care for Miss Lang", Lionel said, trying to find a way to keep his son away of the idea and subject of Clark Kent.

"Yea. sure Dad. Lana is as important to you like the winter in Yugoslavia".

"If Lana finds out the true we both will be in deep trouble", Lionel said in a low voice, "She can't know the truth".

"Dad, she is going to know eventually someday very soon when her stomach stays in the same size and the symptoms stop appearing because the drugs would wear off. I mean it's her body. She can be dim-witted but I don't think she's _that _much".

Lionel took a gulp of his drink and shrugged. "She slept with Mr. Kent and then with you, and she couldn't notice that both of you were gay".

"Dad what do you want?"

"I want you to go away for at least for four months. It'll be for the best. I'll take care of 33.1", Lionel was _too_ calm for Lex's liking. He never would be so calm after he put the Luthor name in shame once more time. And then it hit him. His father knew about Clark, his father always had knows about the pregnancy and the sickness.

"Ok". Lex decided that he would play along with his father. "If it's for the best"

Lionel smiled and sighed. "It's for the bestTomorrow in the morning, you will fly to England_". Well apparently everything could be saved after all_, Lionel thought as he squeezed Lex's shoulder more gently than before and left.

_Yea__, right_.

Lex wasn't the same boy who always did what his father wanted. He could now see beyond the words and actions. His father knew and always did know about Clark and his child. And he would be dammed if he let him do what he wanted once again with the people that he loved. Lex took his phone and his keys. He would go and see Clark. He would face what was happening.

**Metropolis City. Hospital**

"He didn't marry her", Chloe said in almost a happy way. "Lex never showed up in the church".

Martha raised her eyebrows. "How you know?"

"It's in the news and Jimmy was there", Chloe answered with a small smile.

In someway Martha was glad. She knew that Lex didn't love Lana and that Lana was looking for company more than love. And despite all that had happened, she still was wishing for Clark and Lex be together again, even if was just for Clark to die with Lex next to him. "I can't say that I'm sorry"

Chloe nodded. "Me either"

"Yea, me either"

A male voice startled both women. They stared at the person in front of them. Pale skin, bloodshot eyes, and dry tears on the cheeks.

Martha was the first in find her voice. "Lex", she whispered.

"I want-…I want to see him", He was ready to beg. "I want to see him please", he said, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

Martha looked in his eyes and knew it was impossible that someone could lie like that. This was real pain. She nodded.

"But first I'll go and see if he is fine to see you. I better be sure", Chloe said sharply and went to Clark's room. She wasn't so happy that Lex was here. _What? He thought that for being here all Clark's suffering would vanish in a second?_ She would make sure that Lex wouldn't hurt her friend again.

"Martha…" he began.

"No", she interrupted him. "I don't need to hear your excuses. It's not me who loves you".

"I love him", he said, drying his face with his sleeves, "I'm sorry, I...I'm sorry".

"I know. But I don't care if you are suffering or not", Lex looked surprised. "He is my son, and I will do everything to make him feel better. I don't care about you; I care about my son and my grandchild. If you hurt him again I will kill you myself but in a slow and painful way. He loves you, I don't know why after all this time he still loves you but I know that you would make him feel happy, just for that you are going to see him", Martha hissed; her eyes cold and voice strong.

Lex was speechless. This was the first time that Martha Kent had ever acted like this. He realized that he was alive just because Clark still loved him. Because if not, he was sure that Martha and Chloe would have killed him a long time ago.

Chloe got back with a smile after had heard all what Martha said. "You can go. He is resting and looks less exhausted".

Lex nodded and walked toward the room. He took a deep breath before open the door and tried to prepare himself for what was about to come.

To be Continued...

**So What? Very bad...Very good...Very stupid...ok...Talk because I'm thinking about Clark's death and Lex's pain and torture.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Yea wow I'm evil and so cruel but people I had so many troubles with my school, with the computer and with my mom...so is really a miracle that I'm here.**

**My beta didn't answered my emails so this has many mistake and yea I know that you are going to eat me alive but I'm human and latin and well my englis is bad so please don't be so mean with me like some people were before.**

**I hope this is ok, I know is not much but well I'm trying to get back with this...**

**More that Months.**

**Clark's ****hospital room.**

Lex entered the room and something broke inside him. He knew Clark was sick, he knew it was bad. But he never imagined that Clark, his Clark would look like this.

Clark was unmoving. His usually bright face was pale and withdrawn, dark bangs down his always blue angelical eyes, a horrible purple color present in his normally red lips and in his fingernails. Clark looked sick. He knew Clark was sick, but one thing was hear about it and other was stay in front of the person you love and seeing him worn down and weak.

With a deep breath Lex walked to the bedside.

_I __don't love you_

Memories of their final fight come to him.

_I don't want to see you again. _

Lex never meant to say those words but the circumstances made them necessary. Lex took a chair and carefully sat in it.

_Why, Lex?_

Because he was scared and desperate. Lex was so lost. He didn't know what to do; he was trapped, trapped in his own game by his father and Lana. He left his father control his life and breaks what he always wanted.

_I don't believe you. Tell __me please. Lex, Why?_

Clark always trusted in Lex. But Lex destroyed that.

Lex never wanted to lose him. Lex loved Clark, he never stopped doing it. After all this years was Clark who kept Lex of become what he is now being with Lana.

_Because she is better and with you I don't have a future Clark. This, between us, is over. This never happened.__ I don't love you._

_But I do._

He still could see Clark pained face. The tears running down his face and all the hurt in his eyes. Lex was sure that Clark was close to burn him alive but like always, Clark kept himself on control and just speeded away.

That was almost five months ago. And now, now that Lex was close to break himself free from his father's dominium; Clark is dying and possibly his baby too.

Lex sat there for some minutes thinking in how all his life was so fucked up while holding the limp hand. He was stopped when Clark stared to stir; he moved his head to one side to the other and mumbled softly. Lex left go of Sam's hand. He wanted to see Clark but the true was that he had not idea what he was going to say. Lex panicked. Clark suffered so much because of him and now it was no probable that He was going to be glad of see him there.

When Clark stirred again he put his other hand in his stomach and was then when Lex noticed the big size of the tummy. All the thoughts about a mad Clark where forgotten in the moment Lex saw how big his baby was. The tummy was very rounded for just four months but Lex just cared that he was close to his kid. Now all was more real, a little person was growing up inside the person that he loved and that little person was part of him, he after all was going to be a father.

_Lex Luthor a father_.

He smiled, he never thought that possible. Being a Luthor wishing rules the world and with the being gay part, a baby was out of the picture but now he was going to be a father.

"_Hmm_" Clark was staring to wake up and Lex was getting more tensed. "Mom?" He still had his eyes closed.

Lex contemplated the idea of runaway and left Clark never knowing that he was there; because he was more that sure that Martha and Chloe would never tell Clark about his visit, but he decided that he was going to face what was happening, not point was in deny this situation. So Lex took a deep breath, took the hand again and prepared himself for a possible heartbreaking conversation with Clark.

Clark opened his eyes slowly expecting to see his mother to his side or Chloe big smile but he blinked several times when he saw certain person sitting in front of him holding his hand and crying? Clark would have laughed if his body wasn't hurting so much, _right, Lex's here_, by his side and crying. Of all the things Lex wouldn't cry, _right?_ So he was probably hallucinating. But the idea was erased when Lex squeezed his hand and smiled nervously. He knew that smile so well, Clark had see it so many time when Lex was with him and was ashamed of something. Clark loved when Lex smiled. _Haa, I love his smile, hands, face, eyes. God I love him_.

"Clark?" Lex wasn't sure if Clark was seeing him because he had opened his eyes five minutes ago but not words had come out. "Clark?" He was about to call a nurse when he finally heard Clark's voice.

"You're here" It was weak and almost a whisper but Lex could hear it. Clark opened his mouth again but just a groan came out.

"Shhhh. Don't talk Clark. Is ok" Lex said with tears in his eyes. So many wishes about this moment. So many nights thinking on having Clark in front of him and touch him and talk to him, and now is real, but in a hospital with a barely breathing and pregnant Clark.

Clark smiled weakly and Lex could see that this took a lot of his strength.

"Why…are you here?" To Clark it wasn't important why Lex was there. He just was happy that he was there with him and his baby."The baby" He whispered.

Lex swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. "I know" He chocked out. Lex nodded."I know. I know everything. I…I—I want ... God..." By now Lex had tears running down his face and a gruff voice. He breathed deeply. "Clark I'm sorry. All this is my fault. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted you to be safe and away from all my lies and my stupid wishes of power, away from my father and his plans. I thought it was the best. I didn't know what more to do"

Clark saw with half opened eyes how the man that in the past months was his enemy broke in front of him. He didn't understand all about what Lex is talking but he couldn't be mad with him because he loved him and he was the father of his children. And he could be with their kid after all.

"Le...Lex-x" Clark said with a big effort. He smiled warmly when Lex kissed his hand. "I want…to…be…" He wheezed. "I don't want him ---to be alone"

Lex frowned knowing very well what Clark was trying to say. "Clark? What?" He still didn't want to accept that Clark was dying. "You are going to be with him"

Clark shocked his head weakly. "No" He closed his eyes trying to smash the pain. "I know…I know---what is happening…hmm" He tightened the hand that Lex was holding. In that point the pain was visible in his face and Lex saw this.

"Clark, please don't talk ok? Take deep breaths" Lex was trying with all his force not cry more and be strong but he couldn't. All the pain was so huge and he just wanted hug Clark and touch his belly and just imagine about their child. "Is ok. Is Ok" He looked for water and gently gave it to Clark.

Clark cleared his throat. "No¡. Is not ok" Clark was trembling. "My mom…has suffered enough… and I don't want her… And … I know that I'm not ok. I'm not blind …I know very well that I'm dying and the last thing…that I want is for my baby be alone and... and scared"

"He won't be" Lex said.

"What…What do ...What do you want Lex?" Clark looked him with faintly but intense eyes. "Tell me"

"You" Lex answered. "I want both of you" He waited for a scream or a cry or even an insult but nothing came. Clark was silent.

"Why?" His head, chest, legs and eyes were hurting but he still could talk and no way in hell was he going to let the man that made him cry his heart out just sit there and say some few pretty words and forget everything. "Why now and not before I was in a hospital?"

"Because I needed this to see the true" Lex whispered finding very interesting the white sheets.

"What true?"

"That I love you"

TBC...

So???


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, new chapter. I hope this is good, I have to say that all the reviews are making me doubt about Clark's future.**

**Thanks so** **much to Anna Lange for be my new beta.**

**More That Months. Chapter 10.**

She was constantly pacing, and kept looking toward the room where Lex had entered almost half an hour ago. She wished for X-ray vision in that moment, or super hearing; anything. Whatever would let her see or hear what was happening inside.

She still couldn't believe that Lex, after all his lies and humiliations, had had the face to come in there and say that he loved Clark. Then, act like a martyr and weep and… God Chloe wanted to kill someone. And it was much better if that someone was bald, rich and pale.

"Please sit down honey. You are making me dizzy," Martha groaned. She was a mother and, because of that, she just wanted the best for her son; even if that made her blood boil in the inside and see red. Her baby was in that room, maybe dying, and pregnant. The man responsible for months filled of tears, pain, and desperation was in there with her son, doing God knows what, and she just wanted to run in there and toss Lex out. But she knew that no matter what she did the love that Clark felt for that man was stronger than anything, and the best for now was to let them be together. Even though she felt more annoyance and anger than she should feel toward Lex, he made Clark happy.

Chloe smiled, "I know, sorry". She sat down on the floor and kept looking to the door. "It's just...he is in there and…" She took her hair in her finger and closed her eyes as if she was going to say something bad. "And…I don't like him very much." She opened her eyes and saw Martha's face become red. "I don't want him here with Clark; talking to him, seeing him, breathing, living or existing!"

"I know sweetie," Martha laughed, "Me too." To Chloe's surprised face, she added, "I maybe older, but I'm not blind or stupid. But don't worry; Lex won't be able to hurt Clark because now he has us." _Not like before_ she said to herself.

The younger woman smiled and nodded approving. "Good to know." _But I hope it's__ not too late._

**Clark'****s hospital room.**

After Lex said those words Clark stood in shock. He waited to hear that for a long time, and now that he said it, Clark didn't know what to say. It felt odd to him, to hear Lex say that he still loved him.

He loved Lex; that was not a secret, but after all the events in this last months he wasn't the same anymore. He was pregnant, he was sick, he was weak, and he was dying. He was going to be a father, and in that moment the most important thing was his son. Lex was important too, but the pain and sorrow was still in Clark's heart.

"Clark?" Lex waited for almost ten minutes for Clark to say something and when the words didn't come out, Clark wasn't going to say the typical _'I love you too'_. He wasn't expecting a kiss or a love making session, but he wanted to be close to Clark, like in the old times.

"Lex, I love you. I think you know it and don't doubt it," Clark finally said with a deep voice trying not to sound so weak. "But I can't be with you. Not anymore." It was funny how his voice didn't work other days but now that he was kicking Lex out, his voice, eyes and brain were working like nothing ever happened.

Lex smiled sadly and nodded. He knew it. He was expecting it.

"But he is your son too, and I don't want him to be alone," Clark said with a serious face. "He'll have my mother and Chloe but it won't be the same."

To that Lex looked surprised .Clark was completely calm with the possibility of dying and never seeing their son. Lex loved Clark, he would do anything for him, but there were many things that were separating them again.

**Luthor Mansion. Smallville.**** Two hour later.**

Close to one hour ago a hurricane came to the Manor. Lana come to the mansion, throwing Lex's papers to the floor, and breaking all glass and cups that appeared in her sight. She was looking for explanations; even if she knew it was useless.

She didn't wear the nice, white and beautiful dress that was meant to be the best that a bride in all Metropolis had wear. Since now that idea, and all the rest of her plans, were destroyed because a stupid bastard. She was supposed to be a beautiful woman with a rich husband and a kid.

She called herself stupid for not seeing that coming. Lex was so different with her in the last few weeks; he worked in his office, or his laptop, but didn't speak with her; she wanted a reason. Lana wanted to know what made him do this to her. She was good with him; tender, understandable, and she tried to make him happy. They were going to be the perfect couple; the perfect family.

Now she was the big taunt of all Metropolis. But she still had a good card on her side; their baby. It was so clear that Lex wanted this child and she was going to use that to her advantage.

Looking through Lex's desk, she found a file that was secured in one of the box.

_Patient__00124.369._

_CJK_

'_For __the hiding place to be__ that__ special,__ it must be important_'Lana thought. So she took it with her, and walked toward the door.

When she was out of the room, a very pleasant Lionel came out from the library in the second floor. Apparently his plan was going to become a fact after all.

Now he just had to think of a good way for Clark Kent to die.

To be continued...

**I guess you know who CJK is, haa?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello...I'm back...well sorta...One again thanks to my beta Anna Lange she is so good with me. Thanks to all who read and thank you very much to all that review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**More that Months.**** Chapter eleven**

**Metropolis. Nell's residence. **

At first when Lana found the file she didn't know what to do with it, but now she had the perfect plan. She was in misery but soon_ they_ would be too.

She knew that what she was doing was bad and dangerous, but after the complete hell she went through, she just couldn't stop herself. She wanted them to feel the same and even more pain that she was feeling. She was going to make sure that no matter what happened they never were going to smile again. Her misery will be theirs too.

**Metropolis Hospital. Clark's hospital room**.

"You love him."

Yea, he knew that already.

"But are you sure this is what you want?"

He had been thinking about this for the last six days, and yes he was completely sure.

"I know he loves your son, but he could hurt him."

Jesus, they were talking like Clark just met Lex for the first time. When he came to the hospital he was, probably after Lionel, the only person that really knew Lex Luthor. And it was because of that fact that Clark wanted to do this, he knew the kind of man that Lex was now and he was terrified at the idea of Lex being alone without love and company at his side.

"Mom, Chloe. You will be there with my baby so he couldn't hurt him," he said in the raspy voice that now was his usual. Martha frowned and Chloe scowled.

"After all he did, after what he did to Lana," Martha said. "Sweetie, I know you love him, I know you want the best for your son, and that you are making plans if you don't survive, but Clark, Lex is dangerous."

He didn't miss the use of_ if_ that his mother said. She was a mother, and her job was protecting him, loving him, and to be strong for him, but he knew that he was going to die. It was because of his unstoppable death that he was doing this and well, being sincere, Clark still was deep and stupidly in love of Lex.

"He hurt me and he hurt Lana. But I can't forget the fact that Lex is his father too. This is his son, and no matter how much you wish my baby was only mine, Lex had something to do with it too," Clark said that in a harsh tone and both his mother and Chloe looked surprised but he just shrugged.

Martha Kent wasn't surprised; in fact she was expecting it. She knew her son so well that she was already planning how she was going to take care of her grandchild if Clark didn't survive and Lex was back in their lives again. Not that he ever was out of the picture because none of them came to forget that the bald billionaire existed. And now it was harder when Clark was dying and a baby was on the way. She looked to her son and could see the desperation, agony and sorrow that were now present in all his being.

"Okay. Okay. Lex would have half custody," the older woman said, with tears in her eyes.

Clark smiled with closed eyes. "Thanks mom."

Martha smiled too, but in her case, with tearful eyes.

Chloe watched the scene and shook her head sadly. _When and how had we come to this?_ Lana was a stranger now and Clark was so sick that he had come to accept his own death. Her friends were leaving her alone and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Chloe?" The blonde girl shook her head and looked to Mrs. Kent who now was pale and half stumbling on her feet. She had tears running down her face and her hands were trembling.

Chloe took her arm and gently guided her out of the room since Clark was sleeping, again.

"Oh God Chloe, he is really going to die," the older woman sobbed in the younger's shoulder. "He really is going to die. My baby."

"I know."

They were interrupted by the doctor and from his face they could tell that it was bad news. He came closer to them and took a deep breath before he said:

"He doesn't have much time. We have to think in the baby."

**Metropolis. Nell's residence. **

She didn't hate them. God, she hated herself for that, but she still loved them. She still loved him. How could she hate the man that had saved her from her own darkness? How could she forget the moments of passion and romance that they lived?

She didn't care about the lies, at first. If he wanted to lie then she supposed he had a reason. But with the years, the lies increased. She wanted so much to believe that he lied for the best; she tried to tell herself that he loved her and that was the most important thing. But the lies kept coming, not even a funeral stopped him. And it was then that she told herself that the best was to stay away. She did it for her own sanity. She was becoming crazy by staying close to him.

**The penthouse. Metropolis**.

The staff in the mansion called him. They said Lana was there and threw away all the paper in the study and broke all the glass and a few windows. Lex wasn't mad, a little surprised of course, because he never imagined Lana to be so hysterical. He thought that maybe she was going to cry and say that he was a liar. And that she was hurt once again and that he never trusted her, and although all that was true and she was right. Now, in that moment, Lex didn't give a damn.

He loved Clark, Clark loved him. Clark was sick, he was dying, he was pregnant, and it was a boy.

He was a step away at having what he, silently, always wanted and at the same time he was so close to losing it all. Although he had lost Clark a long time ago, his kid still wasn't contaminated by the evilness that surrounded the Luthors and their loved ones. And Lex was going to make sure his son would grow up happy, loved, and without any shame of whom he was.

He was close to thinking it was going to be a battle for a place in his son's life, until Chloe Sullivan come to him with teary eyes

"He wants you to be with the baby," she smiled emptily. "The baby will be born in four days. You are going to be a daddy."

"What about Clark?" Lex had to ask because he knew that the baby coming so quickly wasn't good. Chloe's false smile faded.

"The baby is expected to survive."

Lex closed his eyes. "And Clark knows it."

**Metropolis. Nell's residence. **

But her next step was the biggest mistake of her whole life. She moved away from her high school torment to live with the man that she thought was really trying to love her. But no, again she got involved with a liar. But this time she was aware of that, but like always she ignored it. And that was the problem. She ignored that she was being spied on, she dismissed that there were cameras even in her bathroom, and in the shower. She ignored the calls in the middle of the night, dinners, and free time. She ignored the strange looks between him and her doctor. God, she ignored that something was wrong with her baby, her supposed baby. She left herself be lied to, manipulated, and controlled so easily this past year; and just because she chose to ignore the past between them. She was so stupid, no matter if she loved him, they always would love each other and lie to her.

But, she was an idiot that she still loved him.

"Are you sure he isn't going to die?"

Lionel smiled calmly. "Oh, I don't want him dead, yet."

But now she didn't believe, but preferred to ignore it.

**To be Continued...**

**S****o?**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, I'm sorry for the eternal wait. I has been so busy with school and my sister who is pregnant and is all intense and moody.

This chapter isn't beated, because I can't contact my beta reader but I hope I can contact her soon, so please be naice with all the bad spelling, bad grammar, horrible writing.

This is a short chpater because really it was almost a miracle that i did it, so please don't kill me, hurt me, cuss me because of what here is said. I'm really bad writing about emotions so sorry for the lack of tears here.

**More That Months. Cahper 12**

**Metropolis Hospital. Four Hours Later**.

It had been the longer hours to Lex. The time had passed so slow that he wasn't sure if it was the day before of the next day anymore. He was looking across the windows, the city that was almost his now, he was almostthe owner of the eighty percent of Metropolis and his father owned the rest, he gave a sign, he would give and sell all his belongings if just Clark and their son could be fine.

In the last four hours Lex and Chloe had arrived to the hospital to find a hysteric and desperate Martha Kent, Clark had been taken to surgery, hischlid was struggling to survive and for what the doctor told them Clark was into a semi comatose state, the nurses weren't telling much and Lex just wanted scream so loudsohe could be hear for whoever had the power of make things right again.

So now the three of them were in a private room where the chairs weren't so uncomfortable and the coffee wasn't that horrible. Martha Kent was slept after being given a sedative, Chloe was to her side holding the older woman's hand and her eyes were red and her face all pale, she haven't left her seat since Mrs. Kent went to sleep. And Lex was in front of the window trying to think in better things but that was impossible, he wanted to imagine his son, how would he be, his eyes, his mouth, his hair, God he wanted to believe that when his son come to this world all would be okay, but that would be a lie, he had tried so hard not to cry but he was scared to lose Clark even if the young man wasn't his anymore.

**Metropolis. Unknown Place**.

"Everything is ready, sir"

"Perfect. Make sure they don't suspect anything"

"Yes, sir"

After his employee was gone, Lionel Luthor smiled. Finally, the time had come, Clark Kent and all his secrets would be his, and no Lex, no Marthawere going to stop it.

**Metropolis Hospital. Two Hours Later**.

A nurse had come fifteen minutes ago telling them that the surgery was over and that the doctor would come and talk to them. Martha had a face that Lex couldn't read and Chloe was trying not to eat all her nails. When the door opened and Dr. Cadmus entered and seeing his face, Lex knew it was bad, really bad. Both women shivered when the other man come to them.

"We were able to get the baby out before he was suffocated; he is fine for an early baby. Now we have him on the incubator because his lungs are a little weak but that is to be expected" Dr. Cadmus said in a slow motion because the faces in front of him were so hollow and desperate that he felt almost guilt to have to say what come next.

"And my son?" The true was the Mrs. Kent somehow knew the answer. Lex and Chloe hold their breath and waited for the doctor to respond.

Dr. Cadmus shook his head. "Mrs. Kent, Clark lost a lot of blood. When we took him to surgery he was unresponsive and his lung weren't working" he stopped when Martha sobbed. "During the birth his heart stopped for over ten minutes and after the child was born it stopped again. He is still unresponsive to everything and he is not breathing on his own"

"Oh God, my baby" Martha sobbed silently in her hands. Chloe tried so hard not to make a sound the same that Lex who was all pale and biting his lip.

"I'm sorry. Our tests were conclusive. He is brain dead"

Martha Kent collapsed and before she hit the floor Lex was there holding her. His mind couldn't process what the he was told. Clark couldn't be brain dead that was just so stupid, Ka El the last of Krypton couldn't be gone. His Clark was gone, forever; their child would never know him. Oh God his child, he was a father now, but how could he be a father when the person who gave him the most important gift of his life was gone, he didn't care if something so bizarre like Clark being pregnant was possible, he just wanted him to be alive.

Lex didn't cried, he just kept a hold in the older woman while she did it he could hear Chloe's sobs but he couldn't cried, he was so numb.

**Metropolis. Unknown Place**.

"Everything is ready" The young woman said with a hollow voice.

Lionel smiled and walked to the end of the room where she was sitting. Lana nodded and took a deep breath. "Now what?"

"Now Miss Lang we can really know Mr. Kent"

**Metropolis Hospital.**

In a private room in the hospital, was a child with his little eyes closed, a tube down his fragile throat and his chest rinsing and falling softly. His little leftfeet moved a little and his ears were read. Even being a premature baby his hair could be seeing and was a little dark.

This beautiful boy would be the hope for three persons, the reason to fight and love each other and the answers to so many questions.

To be hopefully continued... So what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, I know that I'm a bad person and that you probably hate me but I have been so busy with school, and well I'm kinda depressed because I reproved Calculus III and Physic I so my mom is kinda mad at me and doesn't want me in the computer more that two hour in a week, so I can't update more frequently…sorry.

**NOT CHARACTER DEATH**

Tell me if you like this chapter.

**More That Months. Chapter 13.**

It has been two weeks since Samuel Kent Luthor was born. And in the same time, Clark Kent has been unresponsive. The doctors couldn't explain what had made Clark's condition so critical when he was stable hours before give birth.

Martha Kent had meet her grandson the same night that he was born, he was a little weak and in an incubator but for her, Sam was the most beautiful baby in the entire world. He wasn't awake so she couldn't see his eyes, but he was all Clark, and more to her displeasure even she couldn't deny that he looked a little like Lex.

Chloe could finally meet her nephew a week later; she wasn't family so she wasn't allowed to visit the PICU. At first she through that she wasn't going to be able and brave enough to see him but it was hard no to look at the beautiful boy whose ears were a little red and his foot was moving a little.

Although no Martha or Chloe were fond of Lex they were a little concerned about him. Since the moment the doctor told them that Clark was brain dead Lex had shut down, he didn't spoke to them and just left, he hasn't come out of his penthouse because not even his employees en LexCorp have see him. He hasn't meet his son, and a baby always needed his parents close, Clark couldn't never be with him and for Martha Lex would be good for the Sam and Sam would be something really good in his father's life. She forgot the last time that she has seen Lex smiles or be relaxed, now all the young men does is fight with Clark and ignore his real feelings, through Clark had some responsibility for that too.

So now, after talk with the doctors about Clark's condition and had decided not to cry anymore and act reasonably, Martha Kent was in Lex's penthouse hoping that he would listen to her.

"What can I do for you?" A Hollow voice sounded from the stairs. Dark circles down his eyes, pale face, that was all Lex was now.

She tried to smile but it comes out like a grimace. "I come to talk to you. See how you were doing" Martha walked toward him and tries to touch his hands but he move away before she is able to.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Kent. Don't worry" He said and don't even him believe his words. He sound tired, defeated. His eyes gave a sad gaze at her. His shoulder looked so tense, like he was carrying the world in them, he evaded the bright light that came from the wide room and the older women knows that he has a headache.

She raises a brown to him and shocks her head. "That's kind of hard to believe when you haven't been out of here for two weeks"

"I'm fine" Lex said again. He wanted to be left alone, it was better in that way. Alone, in his room, with his curtains closed he didn't have to think, he could pretend that nothing was happening, that this nightmare was just that, a horrible nightmare that soon or later would end and he would wake up and Clark would be okay again and he wouldn't have to bury him, the only person he has really loved in his entire life.

Martha gave him a tired sigh and takes his left arm and led him to the couch. "Don't lie to me Lex. I may have been mad at you before but I know you, and I know you're hurting. And don't say 'I'm fine' again" She knew he was hurting, she lost the love of her life too, but somehow it was worst for Lex because he didn't have an opportunity to make a family with her son, Lex lost that family before it even existed. "You need to come to the hospital"

His eye widened open and something like pain crossed his face before he tried to stand up but the older women held him. "I can't I have a lot of work to do, I have a new project..." He stopped when Martha raised her hand and her eyes get a little wet.

She smiled sadly at him, and looking outside the window tells him what she was going to in the first place. "Sam would be out of the hospital in two days. And I know I told you I didn't want you close but I realized that this is your son. I had my chance to have a family and Jonathan and Clark were my life, I never imagined that I would live more that them but I don't regret anything, and now this is your chance. Your son needs you, he needs to be close to his father and well, you need him close too" She looked at him for a moment and then back to the window. "I was hoping for a miracle, one of those strange miracles that always happen when Clark is concerned: a bright light curing him, he heeling fast and me having to lie to world about it, open my eyes and realize that this was just a dream. But after six moths and a half today I finally accepted that this is real and that my son, my baby is dead. No pain is compared to lost your child, when you lost your husband you are a widow, when you lost your parents you are an orphan, but lost a child doesn't have a name because there no way to describe what you are feeling"

Lex swallowed and tried to comfort her.

But she just shocks her head. "Sam will be out of the hospital in two days and in the next day, Clark would be disconnected" She was trembling, she took a deep breath and tried not to cry, she was tired of her own tears, now wasn't the time to be weak. "I want you there at the funeral, and then at my house or in the mansion, you'll eat a decent meal and have good sleep. When you wake up you are going to make the necessary arrangement to make of the mansion and all your houses a secure place for your kid to live in. You are going to live close to me and Chloe because we want Sam close to us, and you won't make of your job a big hobby because the most important thing since this moment is your son" She said the last part firmly. She knew the Luthors and what they could do for being obsessive with their jobs and she was going to be really close to control the situation.

Lex ended smiling at her. The idea of his son living with him making smile and he enjoyed the idea of having Martha and Chloe close to them because in that way he wouldn't screw thing up and well, he had to admit he like to have company. He knew that two women's still wasn't very fond at him, but he knew they cared for him and that made him feel warn inside.

Martha truly smiled for the first time, a part of her was broken and she knew that the feeling of lose and grief would never go away but other part inside her was feeling warn, she lost Clark but she got a grandson and a men that could be like a son to her, never like Clark but maybe if they try really hard they could support each other and be there for Sam. "Okay, glad you like my idea. Now you come with me young men, you are going to say hi for the first time to your son"

**Metropolis. Unknown Place. Unknown Lab.**

"The body would be here in three days, I want everything ready" Lionel said to a doctor.

"He is dead?"

Lionel smiled cruelty. "Don't worry about it. That was the only way, but you can work with him without any problem. Just don't look at its pretty face; it will be all pale and something purple"

In a different room Lana was trying not to cry at what was happening, she did it because she was hurt, but now the pain is worst. What they did to Clark was inhuman but somehow she has to stop this and Chloe was the key.

**Metropolis Hospital ICU, Clark's room.**

Chloe sat with Clark, holding his cold hand and reading out loud her new article. She was so wrapped in the paper that she didn't notice a glow coming from the hand that was touching her friend.

But the monitor changed every time the glow appeared.

Moments later, Chloe decided to take a nap because the reading had gave her a headache.

**Metropolis Hospital, PICU ward.**

Lex walked inside the room with his eyes to the floor. He was sure he was close to hyperventilation, his hands were sweating and his head was spinning. When they stopped he swallowed hard, raised his hand and tried not to jump when Martha took his arm and lend him to a small crib, small feet's could be seen and a soft beep was heard. He through he was going to faint when he saw all the machines and monitors.

"Is okay Lex, he is okay. He won't bite you, you can touch him" He heard her say. After a moment the sound of a door softly closing assures him that he is alone with his son.

When he finally decided to stop being a coward and look at his child he almost stops breathing. There was not breathing tube, not pale face or limp body, there in the crib was the most beautiful person Lex has never seen, it was probably what all the fathers say when they first meet their child, but Lex could sure Sam was the prettiest baby ever. He couldn't move he was scare if he moved all this would disappear and his life would be again all empty. He smiled teary when Sam moved his hands. The baby opened them wide and Lex timidly put his finger in the middle, he got nervous when his son made a noise, he tried to move his finger away but was afraid to hurt him. Soft skin made contact with his, little fingers touched his, and a little mouth opened wide making a little gurgle.

Lex had tears in his eyes and was trying to hold them back, but when he looked at his son's face he left the tears fall. There, for the first time in his life, Sam left the world sees his eyes, he hadn't opened them before and somehow it was big hello to his father. The little child blinked slowly and Lex couldn't prevent the sob that escaped when green eyes looked widely at him, beautiful green eyes, just like Clark's.

"Hi, baby. I'm your daddy"

**To Be Continued.**

So how was that? I hope Lex wasn't very OOC. Bye, see you hopefully soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, Hello I know I didn't update for a long time and that maybe you are mad at me or this story isn't of your linking anymore but please tell me something, I need to know if this is good, boring, bad...something...ohh and I'm trying to improve my English.

**More that Months. Chapter 14.**

**For days later. **

**Smallville Cemetery. **

He had been kidnapped by mutants; his father fried his brain when he was twenty two; he almost clone his dead little brother; he had been close to death more time that he could count. And for some crazy and absurd reason that he really needed to understand right now, he was burying Clark, the man that he imagined would live more that any of them and would be always there. Nothing prepared him for this, knowing that the love of his life was in a casket all alone and cold was breaking his heart, he didn't know pain like this, it was like ice was inside him and nothing could make the coldness go away.

Well he did know something, or better someone that made his pain go away. His son, somehow Sam made him feel better.

The minister stood at the grave sight. "For as much as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear brother Clark Jerome Kent, we therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the minister threw a handful of dirt into the open grave and indicated to Martha to do the same. The minister began his final words, "in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, through Lord Jesus Christ. Amen"

With that the casket was rolled down into the ground next to Jonathans' grave.

Martha was at its side with Chloe holding her trembling hand. She was her mother, and for more prepared that she was, she felt like dying. "Bye baby, I love you so much"

She was helped for a still in shock Lois and a very distraught Chloe to the car. A last look at the grave and they were gone.

In the end Lex was left alone. He was numb; he didn't know what he was feeling. Emptiness, grief, pain, anger, fear …love. He tried to smile. He would never stop loving his farm boy. He went to his knees and sobbed quietly. He was gone; it was all over, not a new second chance anymore.

"I love you. I can't understand why or how, but I do. I tried not to cry before; I can't do it in front of people. But don't think that I'm too dark and lost that I can't share tears for you. I love you; I would never get tired of say it, just please don't leave me. I mean, stay here somehow and let me feel you; I need to feel you, to know that I'm not alone. I'll have Sammy and your mother with me, but a part of me always will be all empty and alone because that was the part of me that you filled. I feel so stupid, I tried to hate you all this months, and look where all my ambition and selfishness land me, I lost you completely and you didn't meet your baby, our son. He is all you, he eats all the time, and he has green eyes and black hair" He said with a smile.

"I'll take care of him; I'll love him and tell him about you. That you saved me from myself, that you loved me so much that you gave your life to save us. Because I know that you didn't just lived all this months for him, now I can see that you did this for me too. Thank you, for everything. And good bye, never forget that I love you and please make sure that you have a place for me too, wherever you are. Bye Clark, I love you"

And with tears in his eyes but a much cleared heart he went to his car back to the farm where he would make the first step toward his new life.

**Four Months later**.

Lois was going to have a heart attack. She knew that weird things happen in this town, but this just left her in shock, again. First it was to know that Smallville was so sick that he wasn't allowed to have visitors and then his death, and then all had sense, or sort of, Smallville was an alien who got pregnant by his jackass of a boyfriend who put hormones in his future wife to make her believe that she was pregnant, and then he died because the pregnancy was to much. So the new baby whose name was Sam, never Sammy because Lex would skin her alive if she said his nickname to his child, was Clark's baby, well he definitely was, that mope of hair and way to eat was just Smallville's. Chloe decided to tell her the true before she was able to find troubles looking for the real reason of Clarkie's death.

But that was two months ago and she would never admit it but she enjoyed having Lex and Sam close. Samuel was a cutie, but his father hated that word, he said that his son was good-looking, but come on not baby is just good-looking, that for men's in their mid forties. And Lex, well he was doing fine, he came to the farm to eat dinner, some times pass the night and to her surprise help Martha in the garden, well he was gay after all. But for more smiles and joke that he astonishingly liked to do, something in his eyes was off, she knew that it was because of Clark's death but she wanted to help him feel better. Yea, unbelievable but true.

In her usual visit to Clark's Grave she was surprised to the new visitor that was putting flowers and talking quietly at the tombstone.

"Lana Lang, I didn't think you had time for this" She said with a hint of anger. Stupid attitude but she wasn't a LanaLove.

When the other woman was interrupted she abruptly stands up and put her hands in her pockets. Lois saw how the green stone of Lana's necklace glowed slightly, she frowned at this; she never had seen a meteor rock glows like that.

"Lois! Off course I came, Clark was my friend too" Lana said walking toward Lois. She was dressed in black, her hair was shorter and she had lost weight.

Lois raised a brown and snorted. "Yea, he was your friend. You were going to marry his ex-boyfriend. And since I know you, you haven't acted like the good Samaritan let me tell you".

Lana just smiled sadly and walked past the blonde girl. "I know, is because of it that I'm trying to do this" When she was away from Lois she softly said her. "Say hi to Samuel for me"

Lois was so focused in the necklace that stopped glowing once Lana stared walking that she didn't notice a blue stone in Clark's grave that stared glowing and then disappeared inside the ground.

"That women always creep me out" Lois shocked her head, turned around and after putting some flowers in Mr. Kent's Grave, touched Clark's tombstone and said. "Hi Smallville. Here I am like I promised, what do you what to know? Ummm let me think…umm Chloe is staring to date Jimmy, I met a billionaire that I'm sure would be your type because since you dated a bald, obsessive compulsive billionaire you could be with my blonde price. Sam is okay, he is close to six months and is looking cuter every day; your mom is okay, she left the Senate but she is living with me and Chloe and sometimes Lex at the farm…"

**Two days later. Daily Planet**.

"Okay, tell me again why we accepted to baby sit today?"Lois asked Chloe with a desperate tone. Sam was drooling all over her shirt and had his hands on her breast.

Chloe laughed at her. "Because Mrs. Kent is at the doctor and Lex is busy in some reunion with a Japanese director or something". She took the baby from Lois lap and put him in her. Sam smiled and put his head in her chest closing his eyes. Chloe smiled at her cousin but Lois only shrugged.

The older women took some napkin "Yea I understand Mrs. Kent. But I can hardly believe that Lexy can't hire someone to take care of his puppy" She shouted

Chloe looked hard at her."Don't call him likevthat. And you very well know that Lex don't want strange with his son, and come on is not that bad" She caressed the baby's face and feel proud when she received a little sigh.

"Yea aha, be drooled and pissed all over and lost my hearing because of his wail is really great" Lois said looking at the baby.

"Oh you are so in love with this little one" Chloe teased her

Lois snorted. "Yea right"

Moments later Chloe moved slowly from her chair to the couch so Sam could sleep better. "Okay don't worry I'm sure Mrs. Kent is close to come, she probably stopped at the cemetery".

Lois looked at her computer and whispered. "Uh well I really hope she don't have the same surprise that me"

"What surprise? What did you find in there? Something happened in the cemetery?"Her cousin moved form the couch and in an instant was in front of her desk

She must have figured, her cousin is really good at hear everything. "No. Nothing bad happened. I just met Lana there"

"What? Lana? ¡¡" Chloe almost screamed. She was stopped for Sam's cries, she moved to his side and patted his little back gently."Shhh baby, shhh is not with you" She then turned to Lois. "When did you see Lana? Why didn't you tell me before? What did she said? What was she doing?"

Lois raised a brown and softly laughed at her. "Okay little coz, take a breath. I saw her two days ago and she was there, just sitting in by Clark's grave putting some flowers and saying something. That was two day ago."

Chloe bit her lip. _Why would Lana be back after what happened? She didn't have anything left there; she must be looking for something_. "That's weird. Lana has been missing since her wedding mess"

"Well, she was her usual long-suffering self" Lois responded.

Chloe just shocked her head and continued thinking about Lana while rubbing Sammy's back.

Five hours later, Martha Kent had come for her grandson, Lex had called and said that they will all have a dinner at his place and now Lois and Chloe were heading to his penthouse. Chloe had a bottle of wine that Lois had taken out of Oliver Queen's bar, and Lois had a box in her hands which she hadn't stop looking since Jimmy brought it to her.

"Okay, do you have a mini Oliver in there?" Chloe finally asked.

Lois jerked her head, looked her cousin and then went back to the box. "I was just looking for something to happen, but nothing. It was a waste of time" She then abruptly closed the box.

Chloe looked surprise. "What did you wanted to see?"

"Umm nothing really just a little glowing, that's all" Lois bit his cheeks.

Chloe laughed at her. "What kind of glowing? Don't tell me you were smocking something from there" She teased her. _Whit Lois one never knows_.

Lois blushed. "No. I wanted to see if these rocks glowed like Lana's did"

Chloe wrinkled her brow. "Lana's necklace is a meteor rock. Kryptonite. When did you see it glowing?" She asked not taking her eyes of the road.

Lois shrugged. "At the cemetery. It was glowing really weird. But I want one of those. But which is weirder is that it stopped glowing suddenly"

Chloe stopped listening her cousin. The meteors rocks glowed when Clark was close and _alive_, if Lana's was glowing it means that…no way, that's impossible, Clark couldn't be…but his death didn't have a full explanation, and he lost his power all of sudden and …BAM

"Oh My God…we buried Clark being alive"

TBC


End file.
